Pero más odio no poder odiar···
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Konohamaru quiere salir con Hanabi, pero ella no puede hasta que Hinata lo haga primero; el problema es que nadie se le acerca por ser "rara". Un plan elaborado para que Sasuke la invite por dinero terminará de una manera inesperada. —... pero más odio no poder odiar, aunque seas tan rara, ni si quiera así, te voy a dejar de amar. [Basado en la película "10 cosas que odio de ti"]
1. Parte 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei y la historia es una modificación de la película, basada en la historia de William Shakespeare "La Fierecilla Domada"_

.

* * *

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 _ **Pero más odio no poder odiar...**_  
 _[Basado en la película: "10 cosas que odio de ti"]  
_

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

 **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x** • **x**

* * *

.

.

— _... y entonces él volteó su rostro lentamente, topándose con aquel escultural cuerpo de perfectas curvas; brillando tan sutil con la luz del sol. No pudo contener más su-_

— Ya llegó el estudiante, Jiraiya.

— Dile que pase, ¡que pase! —el hombre de cabello cano y alborotado cierra la portátil y del segundo cajón de su escritorio toma unos papeles.

— Permiso. —el muchacho se sienta y la asistente del rector cierra la puerta— Mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, mucho gusto. —extiende la mano y ésta es apretada con seguridad.

— Cambio a mitad de semestre por... —lee los papeles en su mano— Dice aquí que te mudaste, ¿o acaso fue por expulsión? —golpea las palmas sobre su ordenado escritorio con un par de figuras de sapos— ¡No quiero alborotadores ni pervertidos que arruinen mi sistema!

— _¿S-sistema?_ —sacude la cabeza— ¡Para nada! —niega con las manos— Mis padres obtuvieron un trabajo en otro país y me dejaron a cargo de mi ab-

— No, no, no, no, no. —coloca los papeles de matriculación sobre el escritorio y camina hacia la ventana que está detrás de su asiento para observar el campo de gimnasia; hay un par de chicas corriendo— La historia de tu vida no me importa, sólo no quiero verte por mi oficina. El tiempo es oro y tengo un libro erótico que terminar. —el chico pestañea incrédulo— Ve con Orochi-chan y que te dé tu horario de clases, ahora déjame solo.

Konohamaru se levanta y camina a la puerta un poco extrañado de la actitud del vejete y una vez fuera del cuarto, el hombre vuelve a abrir la portátil— _... contener más su ímpetu masculino y se lanzó sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta de placer sexual que..._

.

.

En el pasillo se topa con un muchacho de lentes y corte hongo muy poco a la moda; un horrible resfriado que lo hace hablar extraño— Tú debes ser el nuevo.

— Sí, ¿y tú eres...?

— Udon.

— ¡Un gusto! —se dan un apretón de manos.

— Me designaron como tu guía, después de todo estamos en el mismo salón.

— ¡Genial! —empiezan a recorrer los pasillos en esos minutos de descanso.

— En este lugar hay una marcada línea entre un grupo de personas y otro. Sigue las reglas y mantén un perfil bajo, eso te mantendrá a salvo de todo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —sujeta su mochila mientras iguala el paso del chico con traje; poco común en un estudiante de tercero de secundaria— ¿Acaso es el "sistema" del que habló ese vejete?

— ¿Jiriaya-sensei? ¡No, qué va! —rueda los ojos— El rector del colegio es un pervertido de primera, escribe libros para adultos desde que nació. —se detiene y mira de un lado a otro esperando que nadie esté cerca— _Se rumorea que espía a las chicas de último año._

— _Tiene la cara._ —ambos asienten en confirmación de sus pensamientos.

Ya en el salón, Udon le dice al nuevo que se siente en la banca de junto mientras todos ingresan al aula. Entonces observa, uno a uno, los compañeros y su aspecto— _¡Oi, Udon! ¿Quién es ella?_ —tira de su camisa bien planchada al notar la presencia de una chica con cabellera corta en tono marrón y un grácil mechón delante de su fino rostro, una tez pálida y ojos que demuestran una alta capacidad intelectual.

— _Ella es Hanabi Hyuga... ¡imposible!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es del grupo de las Conquistas Imposibles._ —murmuran mientras ella toma asiento en la esquina opuesta del salón— _Es aplicada en sus tareas y de carácter amable, sonrisa despreocupada y gran sentido de la honestidad, hábil en deportes y buen estado físico._

— _¡Sí eso puedo verlo!_

— _Imposible..._ —sus ojos divagan en el entorno por un momento breve— _Las hermanas Hyuga son las primeras de la lista._ —el maestro ingresa al salón— _Después te explico con detalle. Ahora presta atención a la clase del maestro Ebisu._

.

.

Ya en hora de receso, Konohamaru y Udon estaban en el patio, buscan un lugar con vista amplia y bajo la sombra. Una vez ahí, el chico de lentes empieza a señalar con su índice los pequeños grupos que se observan a la distancia.

— Ellos se hacen llamar "Akatsuki" y siempre que hay disputas entres estudiantes puedes recurrir a ellos; planean estudiar Leyes y formar un bufett con el mismo nombre. Son muy buenos abogados, pero su círculo social es muy estrecho. —Konohamaru le da un gran mordisco a su sanduche— Aquellos son los "Green peace". Ya sabes...

— Paz, amor y esas estupideces, ¿no? —Udon afirma con la cabeza.

— Esos de allá no son malos, pero te sientes como un inútil junto a ellos. —vuelve a dar un gran mordisco mientras presta atención— Les llamamos "Los Kages" y tienen habilidades especiales.

— ¿Habilidades especiales?

— Sí. El rubio es líder del grupo de atletismo y es tan veloz que nadie lo ve cruzar la meta; el grandote con la prótesis en la mano es líder del equipo de judo y es tan fuerte que dicen que él mismo se la quitó.

— ¿Por qué? —Udon se eleva de hombros.

Entonces vuelve a aparecer la bella chica castaña de ojos perla— ¡Hanabi! —antes de que se levantara es detenido por el cinturón— ¡¿Qué haces?!

— No. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

— Hablar con ella y... conocerla. ¡No sé! —entonces acomoda sus lentes y le señala el lugar donde está la chica; ahora acompañada de un galán— ¡¿Quién es ese?! —su peso lo hace regresar al suelo con decepción.

— Toneri Otsutsuki: próximo líder del templo, adinerado, hijo único, príncipe ante los ojos de todas las chicas y... —mira el perfil triste de su nuevo amigo castaño—... y la pretende desde hace un par de meses. —coloca la mano sobre el hombro y Konohamaru baja la cabeza— _Conquistas imposibles..._ te lo dije. —aparta la mano de su hombro y lo mira con esperanza.

— ¡¿La pretende?! —sus ojos miran fijo los de su compañero y el golpe de adrenalina se nota en su actitud inquieta— ¡Eso significa que no son nada aún! —lo toma por los hombros y lo sacude un poco— ¡Debe haber una forma de que se fije en mí! ¡¿Verdad?!

— Pero ella-

— ¡Vamos! —arruga la frente y lo vuelve a sacudir— ¡Sabes todo de todos! ¡Debe haber una manera de acercarme, rayos! —aparta las manos de sí y acomoda sus lentes con un poco de molestia.

— Bueno... necesita mejorar en inglés.

— ¡Perfecto! —golpea su puño contra la palma— ¡Yo le enseñaré!

— ¿Sabes inglés?

— No, pero podemos aprender juntos. —sonríe gustoso de su plan mientras su nuevo amigo se golpea la frente.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en hora de salida, el energético castaño se encuentra junto a un vehículo de último modelo, Udon corre emocionado de tener un amigo con un auto así, pero casi lo choca otro que dejaba el lugar— _¿Estás bien?_ —expresa una voz femenina y nota que la chofer es nada más y nada menos que "ella". Se levanta y se aparta con rapidez. La chica baja la mirada y continúa el trayecto.

— ¿Qué pasó, Udon? —el castaño observa cómo se aleja el carro.

— Nada, nada. —limpia su pantalón por haber caído sobre la retaguardia por el susto del repentino vehículo— Esa chica, es la hermana de tu platónica novia.

— Hinata... ¿verdad?

— Querrás decir: "Hen'nata" —una mueca de total ignorancia y su compañero resfriado acomoda sus lentes antes de continuar— Hinata Hyuga: capacidad intelectual elevada. —el castaño permanece en silencio a espera de algo más, pero esas palabras nunca llegan.

— ¿Sólo eso? —curvó las cejas— Si es así de simple no veo por qué catalogarla en el grupo de _Conquistas imposibles_.

— Es por _esa_ cualidad que ella está lejos de todo, Konohamaru. —de nuevo la misma mueca de ignorancia, Udon suspira— Hinata Hyuga es tan aplicada a sus estudios, y sólo a sus estudios, que nadie trata con ella por temor a que se contagien de su "rareza".

— Estudiar no es algo "raro". —comenta con una sonrisa.

— No, no lo es. Pero ella lo lleva al extremo.

— ¡Esos no tiene sentido, rayos!

— Bueno, dicen que sólo se dedica a leer y leer y... leer. No se la ha visto en fiestas ni en ningún otro sitio que no sea su casa o el instituto. No se le conoce amistad alguna, ni si quiera se ha visto que hable con su propia hermana. Ambas llegan en vehículos distintos, ¿sabes?. —el castaño queda pensativo— Pero bueno, ¿ese es tu auto? —señala un deportivo de color beige.

— No, la moto marrón. —el muchacho realiza un gesto de desánimo y coloca su mano en el hombro al notar que le falta pintura y una buena lavada— Mejor me voy a casa. —se aleja un par de pasos y sube a un scooter amarillo con un canasto delantero donde coloca su portafolios.

El castaño abre los ojos y mira a todos lados esperando que nadie lo vea irse en eso; parece ser ignorado por los que allí rondaban y hace igual.

Un auto negra gira rápido en el estacionamiento para salir lo más pronto posible del lugar y no da paso a la notoria moto. Udon gira el manubrio para evitar terminar bajo las llantas, lo que le lleva a una pendiente muy empinada luego de un sonoro resbalón de las llantas en el asfalto— ¡UDON! —todos se acercan al borde para presenciar los gritos del chico que terminó en la base de esa empinada colina sin nada más que unos golpes y raspones.

Se levanta, se quita el casco y eleva los brazos en señal de estar bien; aunque un poco mareado por las vueltas. Todos aplauden y vitorean su hazaña suicida. El castaño suspira aliviado de no haber perdido a su primer amigo y se va a casa; igual que los demás.

— ¿Alguien me... ayuda a subir?

.

.

Al día siguiente...

Ya todos en sus lugares, el maestro ingresa al salón con sus libros a tratar en clase y una efusiva sonrisa de emoción al impartir su cátedra como todos los días en cada salón al que fue asignado a inicios de año... aunque ese es la excepción.

— Hoy toca el reconocido y afamado dramaturgo y poeta del siglo de oro español, Lope de Vega. Este hombre re-direcciona... no. ¡Renueva! el teatro español, que en ese entonces estaba tomando una fama ineludible... —cada quien presta atención con aburrimiento; aunque la clase la hace muy entretenida y habla con emoción no parece llegar a los alumnos.

Una mano se levanta entre tantas caras somnolientas.

— El dramaturgo se unió al sacerdocio en 1614. Porque las palabras de fe guían el camino de un hombre en la tierra.

— Gracias, Toneri-san. —sonríe complacido de que alguien esté participando, hasta que la primera chica de la fila central eleva la mano; el maestro rodó los ojos sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento.

— Luego de una dura lucha con su sentimientos, causados por el fallecimiento de personas muy importantes para él, es que se motiva al sacerdocio... Sin embargo, no creo que la palabra de una entidad creada por masas permita guiar las sendas de la rectitud humana.

— Suficiente, Hinata-san. —el maestro la detiene con su mirada.

— El sacerdocio es un honor conferido a los hombres de rectitud que deseen predicar las enseñanzas de valores.

— Sí, pero no creo que un humano las mantenga con rigidez. —voltea para mirar al muchacho de celestes ojos— El mismo Lope de Vega, mientras llevaba a cabo su sacerdocio, escribió varios poemas utilizando el nombre de "Amarilis" para ocultar el amor hacia una bella dama. ¿Acaso eso no se considera sacrilegio en ciertas religiones?

— Las mujeres despiertan deseos impuros, por ello no son aptas para gobernar una casa de fe.

— Eso no exime a Lope-san de pensar en una mujer de manera romántica, y sus escritos lo prue-

— ¡Suficiente! —el maestro señala al chico de melena blanca— ¡Tú, basta con eso de la religión, eliminaré tu participación por hartarme con eso de la palabra de fe y demás! —luego mira a la chica— Y tú, ya me tienes harto de cuestionar todo. Sabes cómo reaccionan los demás y luego no paras. ¡A la dirección!

— _Pero-_

— ¡Dije, dirección! —señala la puerta con la frente arrugada y la chica de cabellera azulada guarda sus libros en el bolso y abandona el salón. El maestro se calma, respira un par de veces y continúa con la clase. Entonces la puerta se abre— ¡Oh! ¡Bonita la hora en que llega, Señor Uchiha! —ignora al maestro y toma asiento en la banca más próxima a la puerta— ¿Acaso no piensa decir nada?

— Termine rápido para irme.

Un par de venas brotaron y, con alaridos, también no envía a la dirección.

.

.

— Es más temprano que ayer, Señorita Hyuga. —la chica asiente incómoda— Pasa.

— _... los gritos de pasión desenfrenada jugaban con el eco de las solitarias paredes en la vieja casa y el movimiento forzoso de la la cama golpeando el muro, sólo..._

— Pe... permiso... —abre la puerta y el hombre cierra la portátil con un dejo de molestia, hasta que observa quién es.

— ¡Hinata-chan~! —se levanta rápido y ofrece la silla para su comodidad— Es más temprano que ayer.

— _Lo siento..._

— ¡Jamás, jamás! —sonríe y le ofrece un poco de agua, ella niega amablemente— ¿Esta vez qué fue?

— Religión. —él adopta una pose pensativa y enérgica.

— _Mmmm..._ Tocar esos temas siempre te traen junto a mí. —se recuesta en la silla con pesar— Es obligación legal que te diga: "No lo vuelvas a hacer." —ella asiente— Ya puedes retirarte y espero vert- ¡no! verte mañana. ¿De acuerdo, linda?

— Soy testigo de que pronunciaste la palabra _linda_ a una estudiante de colegio mientras sonreías. —comenta la secretaria.

— ¡Ya, ya! —expresa molesto— ¡Vete Orochi y tú también, Hyuga! —la chica sale y minutos después aparece el chico de melena negra.

— Sasuke-kun~ —comenta con un tono largo en la "s" aquella secretaria de pálida piel— Me gusta verte tan temprano.

— _¡tsk!_ —gira el rostro con molestia e ingresa al cuarto.

— ¡Sasuke! —reacciona molesto cuando lo ve entrar sin pedir permiso— ¿Y ahora por qué?

— Llegar tarde.

— ¡No quiero perder el tiempo con estupideces! —expresa con la frente arrugada— Castigado después de clases. ¡Ahora vete! La inspiración está a flor de p- —la puerta se cierra con brusquedad y decide no darle importancia, toma asiento y abre la portátil para continuar con su escrito— _... el muro, sólo elevaba el placer con el taco de su piel y los gemidos de ella cerca de su oído cuando pronunciaba su nombre: "Linda... Linda..."_

— Si no piensa en una chica mientras lo escribe entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.

— ¡Vete Orochiko!

.

.

Unas palmadas en la espalda y Udon se aleja del sitio. Konohamaru suda un poco y lee el libro de inglés que le proporcionó su amigo en clase a espera de su doncella con ojos lila. La biblioteca es un lugar abrumador que le permitiría escuchar hasta el caer de una aguja y eso sólo le inquieta más.

— Konohamaru, ¿verdad?

— _¡ah!_ —salta y eleva la mirada— S-sí. ¿Hinata-san? —ella toma asiento junto a él mientras afirma con la cabeza; saca el libro de inglés.

— Es molesto tener fallas en esta materia mientras en las demás me va bien.

— Bueno... nadie es perfecto.

— Cierto. —abre el libro y sostiene un lápiz— ¿Qué vemos primero?

— _Tus ojos..._

— ¿Eh? —se altera al notar que sus pensamientos son escuchados. La chica curva las cejas y entrecierra los párpados elevando la vista hacia un costado.

— ¡N-no quise decir eso! ¡No en voz alta! _¡rayos!_

La chica lo mira intensamente y se acerca poco a poco, el castaño retrocede sin poder pestañear. Avanza cada vez más y... cae de la silla. Ella echa a reír. Konohamaru se levanta azorado— ¡Yo...!

— ¿Me temes o te... —levanta una ceja— gus-?

— ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?! —vocifera y retumba en las paredes del lugar; le llaman la atención y ella vuelve a reír cubriendo su boca.

— ¿Por qué? —cruza los brazos— Ni si quiera nos conocemos y si hablas de amor a primera vista yo no-

— ¡No, no, no! —vuelve al puesto— Yo quiero conocerte y... bueno... conocerte. —empieza a guardar las cosas— ¡No te vayas! —toma su brazo y la suelta rápido.

— No es uno de esos tontos juegos de "apuesta", ¿o sí?

— ¡Claro que no! —golpea su pecho con la mano— ¡Jamás haría eso! —ella suspira al notar la pureza en sus ojos.

— Pareces un chico lindo.

— ¡Lo soy! —ella sonríe.

— Pero no puedo. —su mandíbula cae al oírla— Mi padre es muy estricto y me impuso una regla que es imposible de cumplir.

— ¿De qué?

— Has escuchado de mi hermana, ¿verdad? —el castaño asiente— También debes haber escuchado que es una rata de biblioteca. —vuelve a sentir— La regla va así: "Saldrás con un muchacho si tu hermana sale también." —imitando un poco el tono de su padre. Aprieta los labios y acomoda el cabello tras su oreja sólo para que vuelva al mismo lugar— Lo siento. Pero podemos vernos mientras me enseñas inglés.

El castaño mira el suelo en busca de que sus ideas se aclararan con rapidez y antes de que ella saliera de la biblioteca la alcanza; vuelve a ser regañado por la bibliotecaria— Si consigo que alguien salga con tu hermana, ¿funcionaría? —Hanabi acomoda el bolso sobre su hombro y curva las cejas.

— Sí, es la regla. —entrejunta los párpados un poco y gira su cabeza levemente— ¿Crees que alguien saldría con ella?

— Claro. —exclama un poco inseguro— Tú... ¡Tú déjamelo a mí! —ladea la cabeza y sonríe con amabilidad, dejándolo en un inmenso campo de flores donde los fuegos artificiales lo tienen con una cara de tarado enamorado.

.

.

— Mala idea, mala idea, Konohamaru. —suena su nariz y lanza a un tacho el papel usado— Ningún chico se le acercará.

— No veo por qué no. —colocan los lentes de protección y empiezan a verter los químicos para el experimento— Hanabi-chan es muy bonita y, supongo, Hinata-san también.

— No lo sé, ella siempre usa buzos un par de tallas más grandes y el cabello largo y suelto, faldas bajo la rodilla con licras, capri y cosas por el estilo. —el castaño lo miró raro— Es lo que me han dicho.

— _Ajá..._ —prende el mechero para calentar la solución— Yo llevo unos días, así que no conozco buenos candidatos, pero tú sí.

— No quiero líos.

— ¡No seas cobarde, rayos! —aprieta la mandíbula— Sólo junta a los que creas adecuados y yo hablo, ¿está bien? —Udon asiente un poco temeroso.

.

.

Después de clases, en un lugar olvidado de la limpieza, Udon lleva al chico tras un edificio— Estos son los que conseguí. —el castaño junta las manos y sonríe complacido. Da unos pasos delante y toma aire.

— Señores, han sido llamados para una tarea importante. —vuelve a tomar aire cuando la mirada asesina de un pelirrojo le pone nervioso— ¿Alguno aceptaría salir con Hinata Hyuga?

— ¿Hablas de Hen'nata? —comenta uno de cabello verde— ¡Ni de mierda!

— Esa chica no es explosiva. —comenta un rubio.

— ¡A mí me gustan las chicas con gemelas bien puestas, amigo! —expresa un castaño haciendo ademán en su pecho con una sonrisa libidinosa.

— Hyuga-san no es de mi tipo. —expresa un muchacho de lentes oscuros.

— Pierdo mi tiempo... —expone el pelirrojo de ojos delineados.

Todos se marchan sin poder detenerlos. Un nubarrón cae sobre su cabeza y su amigo resfriado coloca su mano en la espalda par darle ánimos.

.

.

Llega a casa y va a la cocina para prepara el almuerzo, no sin antes dejar su mochila en la habitación y recoger el cabello en una coleta alta; se coloca el mandil.

— Buenas tardes, Hinata.

— Hola, padre. —el sujeto de cabellera marrón continúa su camino a la sala. Minutos después la puerta principal se abre y aparece Hanabi con una sonrisa— Hija.

— Hola, papá. —coloca la mochila sobre el sofá, la da una beso en la frente y pasa largo a la cocina— Nee-san, Toneri-san me invitó un helado y me contó sobre... ¿Hinata-neesan? —el rostro de la muchacha se oscureció un poco.

— No deberías acercarte tanto a él. —expresa mientras saltea la cebolla y el tomate en el sartén— Él... él me da mala espina.

Hanabi desvanece aquella sonrisa y expulsa aire en señal de desaprobación a sus palabras— ¿Otra vez? —coloca sus manos en la cadera— Los hombres no son una especia aberrante a la cual temer, nee-san. —Hinata iba a replicar, pero ella no se lo permite— Que no quieras salir con alguien, esta bien. Pero no creas que las personas son... No todos son como tú. —su respiración se detiene por un segundo y al voltear su dulce hermanita ya no está.

Después de una silenciosa comida y ya lavados los platos, la peliazul toma su libro del día y se sienta en el sofá que está cerca de la ventana. El timbre de la puerta principal suena y se levanta para atender; recibe el correo— Padre. —exclama con un dulce tono de voz e ingresa al estudio— Las facturas y su suscripción. —Hiashi las recepta y antes de que saliera, nota que su hija aún tiene una carta en las manos, de la cual no aparta sus ojos— _No... No lo puedo creer._

— ¿Qué es, Hinata?

— _Me aceptaron._

— No te escucho. —expone el padre con su entrecejo arrugado un poco. Ella voltea con una sonrisa.

— ¡Me aceptaron, padre! ¡Tengo la beca en Stanford! —la alegría desborda su ser al punto de querer saltar hasta que sus piernas no pudieran más. Toda su vida se había preparado para ello y así mermar el costo de una educación superior para su padre. No es que el dinero fuese un problema; sin embargo ella quería demostrarle que podía valerse por sí misma como una chica independiente.

No obstante, luego de recuperar su compostura y notar el rostro serio de su progenitor parece que ha cometido otro error.

— No... ¿no te da gusto?

— Sí. —es lo único que expresa su padre y deja la habitación con gran pesar.

.

.

Rasca su cabeza con molestia mientras permanece agachado sobre la banca. Su compañero se acerca y toma siento— ¿Qué sucede, Konohamaru?

— Las clases de inglés... Creo que ya se dio cuenta que no sé nada.

— Dile la verdad.

— Tal vez... Primero quiero invitarla a una fiesta.

— ¿Cuál es el afán? —Udon empieza a sacar los libros que usará en clase antes de que arribe el maestro— Son compañeros, la ves a diario. Yo diría que es más de lo que cualquiera intentó.

— Pero ella se va después de clases con ese paliducho de último año.

— ¿Toneri-san? —el castaño rechina los dientes— Sí, pero...

— Cuando hablé con ella para una cita, estaba feliz. —mira al chico de lentes con intensidad— Eso significa que ni si quiera ese paliducho ha podido obtener el permiso.

— Ya, ¿y?

— Que si yo consigo que salga, entonces tendré más puntos. —Udon rueda los ojos.

— Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que le "enseñas" inglés. ¿No crees que ya se dio cuenta? —intenta que su despistado amigo obtenga la respuesta por sí mismo.

— ¡No! Y tengo suerte. —se golpea la cara con la palma— Debo conseguir que su hermana salga para que ella esté conmigo.

.

.

Masca una mordida tras otra, tras otra... tras otra, pensando si algún candidato pueda ser lo suficientemente idiota como para salir con Hinata— ¡Konohamaru! —saluda desde lejos la castaña de perlada vista y él voltea aún con su paso continuo saludándola con una tonta sonrisa.

Udon lo toma de la camisa y lo hala antes de que chocara con otro muchacho, lo que hace regar su gaseosa— ¡Rayos! ¡Mira lo que haces! Ni un sorbo le había da-

— Ten cuidado. —interrumpe mientras lo sigue tirando de la ropa hasta un lugar lejano y seguro— Casi chocas contra él. —señalando con temor a un estudiante de último año, porte alto y cabello negro largo atado en una coleta a media cabeza mientras un mechón cubre la mitad de su rostro— No querrás meterte con él.

— ¿Quién es?

— Sasuke Uchiha, o mejor conocido como "Susan'o". —parece temblar con sólo mencionarlo; está acompañado de un chico con cabellera blanca y dientes puntiagudos— Dicen que era el estudiante número uno en todo el campus hasta secundaria, pero cuando entró a preparatoria cambió radicalmente.

— ¿Qué tipo de cambio? —golpea su pecho para no atorarse con el sanduche. Nota que mientras el azabache camina por el patio, los demás abren paso.

— No lo saben. —replica— La asistente del maestro Juugo, Karin, revisó su historial académico y corroboró que tenía perfectas calificaciones hasta que ingresó a primero de preparatoria, donde todo fue cuesta abajo. Justo ese año desapareció de este instituto y cuando se matriculó en segundo se volvió así.

— Pero... no creo que sea tan temible. —Udon lo mira asustado— ¡Vamos! No creo que haya matado a nadie... ¿o sí? —el lentudo traga gordo y aclara la garganta expresando en susurros: — _Dicen que mató a su hermano..._

Konohamaru abre los párpados y voltea hacia el chico que se recuesta sobre un bordillo decorado con flores. Lo observa fijamente mientras le habla a su amigo.

— ¿Qué... —entrecierra los párpados— qué tan buen estudiante? —el chico de cabello hongo lo mira asombrado y mueve la cabeza de un lugar a otro.

— ¡No! —lo toma por los hombros— Nadie en este lugar se atreve a meterse con él.

— Udon, Udon... Udon. —palmea su hombro y coloca el brazo por detrás del cuello— Si hubiera matado a alguien estaría preso.

— No se encontraron pruebas.

— _¡blah! ¡blah! ¡blah!_ —sonríe travieso.

— Pero, pero... —mueve las manos buscado las palabras adecuadas— No habla con nadie, se comió un pulpo vivo, _eh..._ Dicen que su cuerpo desprende rayos, su mirada te deja inmóvil y... y, y... ¡y...!

— ¡Cálmate! —levanta el dedo índice— Hinata-san es lista y él también, creo que es lo que cuenta. —Udon no queda nada convencido de su plan— Si tanto te preocupa, yo iré a hablar con él.

Con los dedos en la boca y el temblor ante el pánico, el chico de lentes permanece inmóvil mientras su castaño amigo camina hacia el pelinegro. Nadie nota que el incauto muchacho nuevo estaba junto al Uchiha.

— _¡ejem!_ —aclara la garganta— Eh... ¿Sasuke-san? —el frío chico abre un ojo mientras el paliducho de colmillo salido había ido al bar— Quisiera saber si... si... s-si... —se levanta del muro y lo mira de una forma tan aterradora que sus piernas se sienten como fideos. No pronuncia palabra alguna más allá de un chasqueo con su lengua y lo deja solo y muy quieto. Udon se aproxima corriendo.

— ¿Konohamaru? —la mirada perdida en el horizonte y sudor frío bajando por su frente. Logra articular unas cuantas palabras.

— _Creí que... que iba a morir._

— Te lo advertí.

.

.

Camina de un lado a otro rascando su cabeza con desesperación. Udon lo miraba sereno mientras come su budín de frutas y un yogur ligero. Murmura palabras al azar— ¿Te vas a comer el budín? —Konohamaru se lo pasa y continúa pensando mientras su amigo disfruta su postre.

— ¡Estoy seguro que con dinero tal vez sí...!

— Costará mucho. ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Cierto... —Udon lo contempla aburrido teniendo presente que era muy despistado— ¡Pero no pararé hasta lograr que Hanabi-chan salga conmigo!

— Lo que necesitas es de un inversionista. —comenta mientras termina el pudin.

— ¿Y eso para qué, o qué? —toma asiento en la mesa de la cafetería interesado en el tema.

— Alguien con dinero que pueda ayudarte.

— ¿Me prestas?

— No tengo. —el castaño arruga la frente e infla los cachetes— Pero él sí. —señala al hombre que va tras su hermosa dama de ojos lila.

— ¡Ni de broma! —golpea la mesa y atrae las miradas cercanas— ¡Primero vendo todos mis video juegos y la consola!

— No es sólo por el dinero, Konohamaru. —lame el frasco del pudin— De todos lo estudiantes, Toneri-san es el único que no parece temerle.

— ¡Yo tampoco le temo!

— Ah, claro. —golpea su frente a modo sarcástico— Por eso le dijiste del plan, ¿verdad? —el castaño enseña los dientes.

— Que él esté interesado en Hanabi-san es normal.

— Algo no me agrada de ese sujeto.

— Pero si es... como un príncipe moderno. Caballeroso, con dinero...

— ¡Entonces cásate con él! —se cruza de brazos luego de que Udon lo mira aburrido— Sólo digo que algo no pinta bien con su aspecto de niño bueno. —su amigo rueda los ojos— Habla tú con él si quieres, ¡pero yo no!

Udon se levanta de la silla y luego de beber todo el yogur de una sentada acomoda su camisa y camina hacia la mesa de aquel joven.

— _Eh..._ Ho-hola. —el muchacho de cabello blanco lo mira indiferente— O-Otsutsuki-sa... san. _Yo..._ yo... _eh..._

— Niño, lárgate de este lugar. —comenta un sujeto de grueso aspecto que parece tener más edad de lo normal para aun estudiante de último año— No molestes a Otsutsuki-sama. La mano levantada del peliblanco para los ladridos del sujeto.

— Kinshiki-san. —con la mirada indica que prosiga.

— Muchas gracias. —un par de reverencias— Tengo entendido que usted pretende a Hanabi-san —las miradas de los muchachos en la mesa le ponen inquieto— y no ha podido salir con ella en una cita adecuada. Debido a... a la regla del padre de... de ella. —un leve movimiento de los párpados le muestra a Udon el interés en sus palabras— Por ello _eh..._ Se me ocurrió un plan para que usted pueda llevar a Hanabi-san a... a alguna fiesta y puedan charlar de manera extra escolar.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea? —limita a responder con indiferencia.

— Verá... Contrate a un joven para que salga con Hinata-san. —Kinshiki golpea la mesa con la palma.

— Nadie es tan loco...

— B-bueno, Otsutsuki-san podría contratar a... a Sasuke Uchiha. —ambos receptores elevan los párpados— Sé de muy buena fuente que el señor Uchiha era el primero de su clase hasta la secundaria.

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —pregunta el gran sujeto.

— Las costumbres no se olvidan con facilidad. —responde Toneri.

— Además de que... _escuché que hace todo tipo de trabajos por dinero._

— Lo pensaré. —le contesta el paliducho muchacho— ¿Pero qué ganas tú?

— Ve-verá... Que la entrada al templo y las bendiciones no sean tan costosas.

— _Ayuda al hermano necesitado..._ —murmura— Retírate. —y Udon regresa a la mesa con el castaño para contarle lo sucedido.

.

.

En clase de deportes, mientras Sasuke está de fuga recostado sobre la rama de un árbol en el patio, Toneri se acerca con serenidad— Uchiha-san. —el azabache mira hacia abajo y de un rápido movimiento desciende para quedar frente a frente— Tengo un trato que hacer contigo.

— No me interesa.

— Hay dinero de por medio. —el moreno permanece en silencio y el peliblanco continúa— ¿Conoces a esa chica? —señala a Hinata, quien lee bajo la sombra de un árbol a la distancia— Lleva a Hinata-san a una cita para que yo pueda tener una charla privada con Hanabi-san.

— ¿Hen'nata? —sonríe ladino— Olvídalo.

— Te daré 3.500 yenes. —Sasuke empieza a caminar— 4.000 entonces.

— No.

— 5.000 —el Uchiha se detiene y voltea lentamente.

— 10.000 y trato. —Toneri saca los billetes de su pantalón y los extiende a las manos del joven. Sasuke los toma y guarda, luego lo mira fijamente.

— Espero resultados rápido. —rueda los ojos Sasuke suspira ligero y cambia su trayecto hacia el árbol de cerezo donde descansa la chica. Concentrada en la lectura de ese fascinante título, la presencia del hombre detrás no es notada en lo absoluto hasta que pronuncia una palabra.

— ¿Interesante? —ella brinca ligeramente y voltea rápido. Limita a mover su cabeza de arriba a bajo— ¿No me dirás de qué trata?

— No... no lo sé.

— ¿No sabes? —levanta una ceja— Pero siempre estás por allí leyendo. —toma asiento junto a ella, pero se levanta algo nerviosa.

— No me refería a... al libro. —mira hacia un costado— Creí que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Pues, leer... _estudiar..._ —Sasuke, dispuesto a replicar, es detenido por la campana y ella se aleja antes de que él pueda tomarla del brazo. La observa fijo, mete las manos en sus bolsillos y apoya la espalda en el cerezo. Udon y Konohamaru los observan a la distancia, luego de una fuga momentánea en clase de deportes.

— ¡Tenemos que ayudar!

— ¿Ayudar en qué? —curva las cejas el muchacho de lentes— Tú y yo no conocemos nada de ella.

— No, —lo mira con una pícara sonrisa— pero sabemos de alguien que sí.

— _¡Oh!_ —arruga la frente por un instante mientras sus pupilas se mueven de un lado a otro con rapidez— No sólo necesitamos información, también un evento social.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en la clase libre para los de tercero de secundaria, el castaño invita a Hanabi a caminar mientras repasan las palabras y los acentos del idioma extranjero; el cual no conocía en lo absoluto. Caminan por varios minutos hasta llegar al invernadero donde Konohamaru decide llevar la conversación al tema que quería tratar.

— Hanabi-chan —ella lo mira tranquila— ¿Conoces algo sobre tu hermana? —ella coloca una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

— ¿Infieres que no nos llevamos bien?

— ¡No! —mueve los brazos delante de su cuerpo, rápido y nervioso— ¡No, no lo decía de esa manera! —ella suspira.

— Me molesta un poco que crean que sólo porque llegamos y nos vamos por separado, no somos cercanas. —el castaño rasca su cabeza y habla entre dientes mientras rasca la parte trasera de su cabeza: — _Y no se hablan en el instituto~_ —ella ladea la cabeza.

— Es difícil... —baja la mirada— En algún punto ella y yo nos distanciamos un poco.

— Pero eso no significa que no la conozcas. —coloca la mano en su hombro y sonríe, ella igual.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre ella?

— Para mi candidato. —eleva las cejas al recordar lo que hablaron hace unos días— Él... Quizá se le haga un poco más fácil invitarla si conociera sus gustos. —Hanabi mira hacia el cielo y coloca su delgado dedo índice en la barbilla.

— Hace más de un año que no hablamos como antes, pero si nada ha cambiado estoy segura que le gustan las novelas románticas, las de misterio, cocinar... ¡Le gusta prensar flores! —contesta emocionada— Con ello elabora pomadas para la piel y perfumes.

— ¿Y sobre chicos?

— Pueees... —da un rodeo al comentario— Le gustan los chicos lindos y carismáticos. —una pequeña pausa— Pero temo que es tímida.

— Bueno, eso ya se sabe.

— No. —responde seria— Ella es tímida cuando un chico le habla rompiendo su espacio personal, si no me equivoco se podría hasta desmayar.

Regresan al salón y minutos antes de la salida Konohamaru y Udon se escapan para llevar la fase dos del plan a cabo.

— ¿Ya lo fotocopiaste? —Udon le pasa unos panfletos— ¡Perfecto!

— Primero deberíamos hablar con Uchi-

— ¡Me la debe! —responde con una clara sonrisa vengativa sin prestar atención a las palabras sensatas de su compañero— Él es casi como mi hermano mayor, pero que me haya avergonzado de esa manera... —aprieta los puños y se acerca al bordillo del balcón que daba con el patio central— _Nii-chan, esto salda las cuentas... jejeje..._ —murmura sin lograr que su amigo escuche y tira los volantes como una lluvia malograda de venganza moderada en el instante donde los alumnos salen de sus salones para regresar a casa.

Los jóvenes son atraídos por el sonido de papeles arrastrados por la brisa. Llevan sus miradas hacia el cielo y se percatan de las hojas... Las manos al cielo para atrapar uno de los anuncios que estaban listos para el festejo en la casa del anfitrión que desconocía el tema totalmente.

.

.

Al día siguiente la vuelve a encontrar sumida en la lectura de otro libro; curva las cejas— ¿Qué tal el anterior? —vuelve a dar un brinco y voltea la cabeza luego de detener su paso al salón, debe levantar un poco la barbilla debido a la diferencia de esturaras— ¿Ahora sí me dirás de qué trata este? —Sasuke se acerca a su rostro con aquella mirada fría.

— _Eh... yo... p-pues..._

Suena el timbre para cambio de clases y un mar de estudiantes recorre los pasillos de tal manera que ella se pierde entre tantas personas, y para cuando ya se han dispersado los demás, ella también. Se apoya en un casillero mirando por la ventana que daba al patio de deportes.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —expresa algo nerviosa una voz masculina a su derecha— Yo... ¡Nosotros! sabemos cómo ayudarte. —gira el rostro y se topa con un par de muchachos de secundaria. Udon se coloca detrás de Konohamaru esperando que este continúe.

— Sabemos que quieres salir con Hinata-san y queremos facilitar las cosas.

— No les incumbe. —dispuesto a retirarse al salón, el castaño se coloca delante y extiende los brazos.

— ¡Espera! —los baja rápido— Tengo información sobre ella. —Sasuke levanta una ceja mientras Udon le pasa unos papeles— Aquí tienes sus gustos y... ¡y eso! Los lugares que frecuenta y... y... —el moreno toma los papeles y realiza un movimiento con la cabeza para apartar su cabello de los ojos; revisa el contenido con rapidez— Así podrás-

— ¿Por qué? —indaga por la información proporcionada. Konohamaru y su amigo cruzan miradas rápidas y deciden contarle.

— Me gustaría salir con Hanabi-san, pero ella no puede salir si su hermana no lo hace; regla de su padre. Así que queríamos que alguien invitara a Hinata-san a salir para que yo pudiera salir con su hermana.

— ¿Y el monje?

— Necesitábamos de alguien que costeara tus gastos. —responde Udon. El azabache se cruza de brazos y los observa fijamente por varios segundos. Mueve los papeles en son de desaprobación.

— ¿Crees que no puedo sólo? —mueve los papeles.

— ¡N-no! Es sólo que, bueno... Quería facilitar las cosas para... para... —el Uchiha coloca la mano en su hombro.

— Lo tuyo con esa chica, la rara de cabello largo, y el pseudo-monje no me importan... sólo el dinero. —camina por el pasillo levantando las hojas para mostrarles cómo las deposita en la basura.

— ¡Ella tiene una reunión mañana! —Udon mira lo emocionado que está su castaño amigo enamorado— ¡Y-y sé más carismático! —Sasuke se detiene a raya y voltea lentamente, regresa a paso lento junto a ambos chicos— ¡N-no quise que sonara así! —mueve las manos con temor mientras Udon se oculta y minimiza lo más que puede— Es sólo que a... a Hinata-san le gustan los chicos simpáticos y... y... ¡N-no estoy diciendo que no tú no seas carismático y-y abierto y... y simpático-! —la mirada lasciva en su ser lo hizo callar.

— Sólo la invitaré a salir, no buscar una relación con esa rara.

Konohamaru eleva un poco el cachete con claro signo de que no estaba analizándolo bien— Sasuke-san, —palmea su espalda con confianza— una chica como Hinata-san no va a decir que sí tan fácil. _Es tímida._

— La obligo y ya. —camina al tacho y recoge los papeles de su "profunda" investigación— Yo creo que ¡sí! necesitas esto.

— Además, Uchiha-san, —acota Udon— no querrás que además de asesino se llamen pervertido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —sólo alcanza a escuchar la última palabra.

— Eso es verdad. —aprueba el comentario su castaño compañero — Si fuerzas a una chica, así sea una simple cita, podría malinterpretarse. —toma los papeles y los agrupa frente a su pecho. Ambos muchachos colocan el hombro por encima del otro y dan pasos de retirada con una notoria sonrisa que oculta espanto. Desaparecen en el pasillo y Sasuke permanece quieto observando las hojas.

Suspira.

Al finalizar las clases, caminando tranquila por el pasillo rumbo a su modesto auto, siente la extraña mirada de alguien a su espalda y, a pesar de que no quiere apartar los ojos de su interesante libro, la intensidad y proximidad de esas inquietante presencia la obliga mirar hacia atrás.

De nuevo ese chico de cabello negro con su mirada fría se intenta acercar y decide apresurar el paso.

Por más que intenta alcanzarla, se pierde entre la multitud de estudiantes y para cuando logra llegar al estacionamiento el auto híbrido morado de la chica está dando vuelta a la esquina y alejándose sin duda alguna. Acomoda la mochila en su hombro y chasquea la lengua con molestia; el chico de cabellera blanca se acerca.

— Este domingo hay una reunión en la casa de un tal Uzumaki, —Sasuke lo mira indiferente— y quiero ver a Hanabi-san allí. Pagué por adelantado y quiero resultados. —así como llega se va sin nada más.

El azabache saca los papeles de la mochila y da un vistazo a la información que le proporcionaron. Queda petrificado al leer el lugar donde se va a reunir al día siguiente. Levanta la cabeza y encuentra al par de chicos que lo asediaron en el pasillo. Se acerca por la espalda y con su profunda voz los asusta levemente— ¿Aquí, mañana? —ambos voltean y respiran calmados de ver que no han muerto.

— Claro que sí, Sasuke-san. —pensaba colocar su brazo por sobre los hombros del chico, pero su mirada le indica que mejor no y Konohamaru continúa con la plática— Es un pequeñísimo sacrificio. —el azabache rueda los ojos y arruga el papel en su mano.

.

.

Después de clases llega a la dirección donde se lleva a cabo la reunión; un amplio lugar al que llaman invernadero central. Sitio donde hay un sinnúmero de plantas y chicas... sólo chicas. Todas están inmersas en el sembrado, trasplante, podado y diversas actividades herbáceas, hasta que notan la presencia de un chico alto, piel blanca y notable penetrante; usa ropa oscura. No presta atención a los cuchicheos entres ellas y busca a la chica de cabellera azul marino.

Casi llegando al final del invernadero, donde reposaban serenas las flores, está ella. La observa. Toca las plantas con delicadeza y corta las flores; las huele y sonríe. Sin duda era muy diferente a su actitud sumida en libros y al pelear académico con aquel paliducho en clase; siempre que estaba en ella para presenciarlo claro está.

— Así que no sólo eres una rata de biblioteca. —responde al aproximarse, haciendo que brinque de espanto y soltando la flor que está en sus manos.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —el moreno se agacha para recoger la flor— ¿Por qué me sigues?

— Sal conmigo. —extiende la flor y ella queda inmóvil— ¿Acaso no te gustan los hombres?

— ¡N-no es eso! —toma la planta y las chicas cercanas a ellos vitorean un sonido dulce y vergonzoso que la hace sonrojar. Él la observa de perfil. De entre todas las asistentes, una rubia de coleta se acerca y le grita con una sonrisa: — ¡Vamos, Hinata-chan!

— P-pero yo... él y yo... _necesito leer mi-_ —la misma rubia aparece y la sacude un par de veces, Hinata parpadea perpleja y la rubia sonríe al chico: — ¿Cuando?

— Este domingo a las 7 de la noche.

— ¿Conoces su casa?

— _I-Ino-san..._

— Algo por el estilo.

— ¡Perfecto! —sonríe la chica mientras apega su mejilla a la de Hinata— ¡La tendré lista! —su expresión amable cambia a una ruda— ¡Y no te atrevas a dejarla plantada! —el moreno voltea y se aleja sereno hasta que su presencia forma parte del recuerdo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, —las demás chicas del invernadero regresan a sus actividades— Ino-san?

— Niña, —coloca su mano en la cadera— este sitio es un santuario femenino. Que alguien como él tenga las agallas para entrar y pedirte una cita es... ¡perfecto! —se acerca con mirada pícara y codea su brazo— Además, no está nada mal. —eleva las cejas un par de veces; la chica sonroja.

— ¡P-pero no lo conozco!

— _¡Da~h!_ —rueda sus verdosos ojos— ¿Para qué crees que se les llama _**cita**_?

— _Pero yo no... ah... y sí..._ —tapa su boca y la calma con una gran sonrisa; aparta la mano y respira serena— Aún está la regla de papá... y no he podido hablar con él sobre la beca.

— De eso nada. Tú sólo arréglate y será hermoso. —Hinata mira la flor en sus manos y la cerca a su nariz para apreciar el aroma.

— No sé qué ropa usar. —Ino salta de la emoción y la abraza.

— ¡Para eso estoy yo!

.

.

Konohamaru se acerca a ella mientras conversa amena con una chica de coletas y cabello marrón anaranjado— ¿Podemos hablar? —Hanabi se excusa con su amiga y ambos se retiran a un sitio fuera de la vista de los demás. Antes de que él pudiera darle la buena noticia, ella lo golpea ligeramente en el brazo y le da un beso en la mejilla— ¡-!

— ¡Eres genial! —sonríe— Mi hermana llegó ayer y me lo contó todo. ¡No sé cómo lo lograste, pero resultó! Nos vemos en la fiesta, Konohamaru. — y regresa donde su compañera.

Parece ser arrastrado por la brisa y con una sonrisa muy estúpida en su cara llega donde Sasuke: — Aléjate.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-niichan! —lo abraza y este lo repele con molesta y algo de asco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Nii-chan? _¡tsk!_ —rasca su cabeza algo incómodo— Sólo es una cita, no quiero salir con esa niña.

— ¡Ajá! _Ajá~ Ajá~_ —y así como llega, se esfuma en busca de su compañero para darle la noticia del beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke da un mordisco a su almuerzo y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se fijan en la chica de tez perlada que bebe un refresco de canela con un sorbete, clavada la mirada en un libro distinto al anterior. Una pequeña mariposa revolotea cerca de ella y al seguirla con sus ojos sonríe cuando se posa sobre la cubierta del libro... Él seguía observándola.

.

.

La rubia, satisfecha luego de arreglarla de una manera muy bella al natural se aleja de casa orgullosa del trabajo en su adorable amiga— ¡WOW! Ino-nee es muy buena con esto de "reflejar tu interior en tu exterior". —Hinata sonríe tímida.

— E-esto es demasiado... —mira el espejo y siente incomodidad por la ropa puesta— Creo que me pondré el abrigo.

— ¡Eso no! —Hanabi lo toma antes— Eso arruinaría el _look_.

— Pero, Hanabi-chan... —se aleja de su hermana— Si bajo así, nuestro padre no... no lo permitiría.

— No sería nada justo. —refunfuña— Pero tiene razón... —resopla y le extiende el abrigo lila pomposo para que lo colocara sobre su blusa morada. Respira profundo y ambas salen de la habitación, bajan las escaleras y su padre las detiene en la entrada con una mirada dura.

— ¿Dónde van?

Hanabi se coloca delante de su hermana— Verás, papá. —señala con una sonrisa— "Sólo saldrás de casa si tu hermana también lo hace." —adaptando un poco la voz— Cómo nee-san es apartada de los hombres, nadie la invitaba y a ella no le importaba... bueno, resulta que alguien la invitó a una fiesta y si ella va, yo también puedo. —Hiashi toma aire para responder— ¡Cumple con la regla!

— ¿Acaso te quitaste el abrigo en el instituto? —le pregunta a su hija mayor— ¿O fuiste con shorts, minifaldas?

— Claro que no, padre. —nerviosa y algo inquieta.

— Papá, mi hermana ¡y yo! necesitamos expandir los horizontes y la fiesta no está tan lejos. —Hiashi va a responder pero lo detiene, sabiendo que si lo deja hablar no saldrían de casa debido a Hinata— Un amigo estará allá y el chico que invitó a mi nee-chan vendrá por nosotras.

Hanabi toma la mano de su hermana y camina a la puerta con rapidez, al abrirla se topan con Sasuke. El azabache lo observa indiferente y Hiashi igual. Hanabi y Hinata pueden sentir las chispas en el ambiente y antes de que puedan cruzar palabras, la castaña lo toma del brazo y tira a ambos.

— Conozco a muy buenos abogados. —suben al auto y le ordena arrancar el vehículo antes de que todo su esfuerzo se echara a perder.

Conduce una camioneta 4x4 negra y el viaje, no mayor a 15 minutos, permanece en silencio incómodo para los tres. La primera en bajar es Hanabi: — Nee-san, yo entraré y... bueno, ¡chao! —desaparece realizando un gesto con las manos en el pecho, para que se quitara el abrigo; Hinata sonroja y baja la mirada para que él no lo notara. Escucha la puerta cerrar y al azabache apoyado en el capó del carro.

— ¿Vas a entrar o qué?

— Su... supongo. —se asegura de que el abrigo esté cerrado y camina a la puerta. Sasuke la observa caminar y, luego de notar que estaba nerviosa, la sigue.

.


	2. Parte 2

.

.

— ¡KONOHAMARU! —el fuerte golpe no se logra escuchar en la sala por el volumen de la música— ¡Si mis padres se enteran, moriré-dattebayo! —el castaño soba su cabeza adolorida.

— Lo hice para... ¡para conquistar a una chica!

— ¡HAZ LA FIESTA EN TU CASA, NO EN LA MÍA! —cruzaban miradas de odio hasta que el sonido característico de un vidrio roto lo espanta y corre a buscar al culpable. Udon se acerca para que lo escuche entre la bulla de los parlantes.

— ¡Te dije que debías preguntar!

— ¡Qué mas da! —responde con una sonrisa— ¡De él me preocupo después, mejor buscaré a Hanabi-san!

— ¡¿Me dejarás solo?! —mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, observando a los adolescentes bailando y bebiendo; besuqueándose— ¡Tú me dijiste que venga!

— ¡Sí! —responde con otra sonrisa— ¡Creo que Moegi-chan también vino! ¡Adiós! —y dando saltos de euforia desaparece entra la masa de personas. Udon intenta seguirlo, pero lo pierde de vista.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se abre paso entre los golpes de los bailarines inexpertos y aquellos borrachos que caminan tambaleándose. Sasuke la sigue lo más de cerca que puede, pero el alcohol en los cuerpos de los estudiantes les hace evadir el temor hacia la presencia del Uchiha y lo chocan con frecuencia; entorpeciendo su camino. Ver cómo se abre paso y es empujada por ser tan delgada y bajita le parece particularmente llamativo. Entonces una chica de lentes rojos, que aparece de la nada, se abalanza sobre él y lleva sus labios a la cara, la evade, pero ella sigue insistiendo y entre el forcejeo, la peliazul se aleja y termina desapareciendo de su vista.

— Es muy interesante verte en este lugar, Hinata-san. —la voz a su espalda la reconoce bien y no quería toparse con él— ¿Buscas despejar la mente de las letras? —ella lo mira, pero no le responde— No te preocupes, estoy aquí por Hanabi-san.

— Deja a mi hermanita tranquila.

— Necesito una mujer como ella a mi lado. —replica sin que los demás escuchen— Aunque siempre serás especial para mí, Hinata-san. —dispuesto a tocar su mejilla ella lo evade. Toneri se aparta un poco y nota a Hanabi en las escaleras; se acerca a ella— Estás muy bella, Hanabi-san.

— Gracias. —responde y sigue registra la habitación con la mirada.

— ¿Buscas algo?

— Sí, pero no lo- —la interrumpe: — Vamos por un poco de agua. —tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la cocina, Hinata suelta de una manera poco brusca el agarre— ¿Qué sucede, nee-chan?

— No vayas con él.

— Tranquila, sé cuidarme. —se aparta y acepta la bebida. Cree que tal vez lo encuentre en ese lugar.

El rostro dolido de la Hyuga mayor se refleja ante la impotencia de no poder alejarla de ese chico y se abraza a si misma— _Fue... fue mala idea venir..._ —murmura hasta que una mano en su hombro la distrae de su pesar.

—¡Oi! —exclama un chico de ojos azules— ¿Te encuentras bien? —ella limita a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo— ¿Necesitas aire fresco?

— _Por favor..._ —el muchacho la ayuda a salir.

— No parece que lo estés disfrutando.

— No... no es mi ambiente.

— ¡Qué idiota! —exclama repentinamente y golpea su frente, haciendo que ella salte asustada— ¡Te hablo y hablo, pero no conozco tu nombre! —ella sonríe cubriendo su boca con la mano y lo mira con calidez. Él rasca su cabeza al notar lo apacible que es el ambiente cerca de ella— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

— Soy Hinata Hyuga. —ambos se miran con una sonrisa.

Sasuke logra escapar de la lujuriosa pelirroja y sale de la casa para irse en la camioneta, cabreado de todo el asunto con esa muchacha, entonces se topa con la particular silueta de ella a un lado del jardín; nota que sonríe con un rubio idiota— _¡tsk!_ —le molesta ver que sonría tan fácil con un total extraño, mientras que él, siendo su compañero, le evade la mirada todo el tiempo que se acercó.

— ¡¿Es tu casa?! —exclama sorprendida al notar el desorden por la ventana y la basura en el jardín— Y tu padres... —el rubio rasca su cabeza y sonríe para ocultar su temor.

— Supongo que mamá será... será... —su rostro se puso azul.

— C-cálmate, Naruto-kun. —respira hondo y ella soba su espalda— Vamos por agua, ¿sí? —él asiente y se compone, vuelve a levantar la cabeza y aparece esa sonrisa.

— Pero tú no te sentías bien allí dentro. —curva una ceja— ¿Quieres regresar? —ella evade sus ojos analizando con cuidado lo que le va a decir. El chico delante de ella no parece ser malo ni grosero, o apático. De hecho, no parece haber tocado si quiera un vaso con cerveza y se preocupa por ella.

— E-está bien... —lo mira algo avergonzada— Es mi primera vez en una fiesta de estas y... y no conozco a nadie. —el chico golpea su pecho y con esa gran sonrisa que otorga confianza y seguridad la mira con determinación: — ¡Confía en mí-dattebayo! —ella sonríe un poco y camina detrás de él. Pero antes de que pueda ingresar a la casa, una mano la toma del brazo y la tira hacia afuera. Gira la cabeza asustada— ¡¿Uchiha-san?!

— Sasuke. —confundida ante la respuesta— A él lo llamaste por su nombre.

— ¿E-estabas escuchando?

— En este tipo de fiestas, tipos como esos sólo buscan emborracharte y llevarte a la cama. —ella sonroja ante la brusquedad de palabras y se aparta— ¿Acaso para eso viniste? —la vuelve a tomar del brazo aplicando un poco más de fuerza— Si quieres tener sexo sólo dí- _**¡PLAF!**_

El sonido de la cachetada retumba y llega a los oídos de quienes están cerca. Sus pupilas oscuras son notorias en sus ojos y ella, con la frente arrugada, ingresa a la casa con severa decepción. Sasuke pasa la mano por su cabello y acomoda la chaqueta, mira su camioneta y chasquea la lengua al ver que no podía irse del lugar en esos términos. Permanece quieto observando la entrada de la casa.

Hanabi sonríe y platica con Toneri; ambos sentados en las butacas cercanas al mesón. Ella se ve tan reluciente y cómoda... — ¿Konohamaru? —cuando voltea, logra distinguir su puntiagudo cabello marrón alejarse rápidamente. Se levanta, pero él la detiene: — ¿Dónde vas, Hanabi-san?

— ¡Tengo que encontrarme con alguien! —se suelta y apresura el paso tras el castaño. Toneri levanta la mano y realiza una seña para que Kinshiki, que observa desde una esquina, vaya tras ella— ¡Konohamaru!

— ¿Qué pasa? —Udon lo encuentra y lo ve decaído— ¿Y Hanabi-chan?

— Tenías razón, Udon. —comenta con un bajo tono de voz— Es de las _imposibles_. —ambos chicos empiezan a buscar la salida— Vámonos.

— ¡¿Hinata-chan?! —cuando la ve llegar a la sala con una mirada de espanto y vergüenza se acerca— ¿Qué te pasó?

— Naruto-kun, me ayudas a buscar a mi hermana?

— ¿Viniste acompañada? —se siente inquieto al notar lo extraña que está. La perdió de vista por unos pocos minutos y cuando la encuentra, está así— ¿Cómo es ella?

— Tiene el cabello marrón corto y mis ojos. Tiene 14.

— Toma asiento. —la lleva a un banquillo y coloca en sus manos un vaso— Es agua. Yo mismo la saqué de una botella, así que no te preocupes. Está libre de alcohol. —ella intenta sonreír.

— Gracias. —él le regresa una gran sonrisa.

— Tú espera aquí yo la traeré. —mueve la cabeza de arriba a bajo lentamente.

Mientras bebe el agua fresca, tal y como lo había dicho el chico de ojos azules, observa su entorno con la mirada. La lujuria y libertinaje es un mundo muy extraño que está viviendo en primera persona— _Es tal y como lo describen los libros, pero..._ —golpetea el vaso con los dedos al pensar que la situación es muy incómoda. No está protegida por la lectura guiada que sólo le permite imaginar cuando está sumida en sus lecturas. El mundo real era peligroso... hostil con quien no sabe tratarlo.

— _¡Tú!_ —en el marco de la puerta divisa el cabello de Sasuke y al voltear nota sus ojos posados en ella. No quería cruzar palabras con él y se levanta apurada buscando desaparecer de su radar: — ¡Oe, espera!

— ¡Konohamaru! —la tenue voz entre la elevada música llega a sus oídos y aún así no deja de avanzar— ¡Espérame! —ella empieza a empujar aquellos cuerpos llenos de cerveza para poder llegar donde él. Lo toma del brazo cuando ambos están fuera de la casa— ¿No me escuchas? —él suspira y Udon se aparta un poco.

— Regresa con ese paliducho... —suelta el agarre.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto? —ella muestra una clara confusión— Debería ser yo quien-

— Está bien, no me importa. —arruga la frente y da la vuelta para seguir avanzando a su moto. Ella lo vuelve a detener— ¡Ya basta!

— ¡¿Por qué me gritas?!

— ¡No debes jugar con el corazón de los chicos!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Acepto que eres bonita y amable y simpática! —expresa con un alto tono de voz sin llegar a gritar— ¡También acepto que te guste ese paliducho y por eso me alejaré!

— _¿Qué?_ —comprende sus palabras, y no puede evitar seguir confundida con su actitud.

— ¡Pero no voy a estar contigo si no me amas! —Udon tampoco comprende la situación— ¡Soy guapo y eso, pero no voy a estar con una chica que no me quiere! _**¡POF!**_

Ella lo empuja y él que da atónito.

— ¡Escucha bien, Konohamaru! —coloca las manos en sus caderas mientras el castaño permanece en el suelo, asustado por la mirada de ella que parece atravesar su mente— ¡Toneri-san no me gusta! —se agacha para tomarlo de la camisa— ¡Te estuve buscando desde que llegué pero no te encontraba, así que cuando lo vi acepté conversar un rato! —lo acerca a su cara sin llegar a tocarse; claramente molesta por las cosas que había dicho— ¡Y si fueras más intuitivo, sabrías que yo ya sé que no hablas ni una palabra en inglés! —lo empuja y acomoda su ropa; arregla un poco su cabello— _I realized that you didn't speak English from the first day and I still have attended without fail two consecutive months to meet you, because I think that you are a nice guy, idiot! (Me di cuenta de que no hablas inglés desde el primer día y aún así no falté en estos dos meses, porque pensé que eras un chico lindo, ¡idiota!)_

Ambos chicos se miran sin comprender lo dicho y Hanabi regresa a la casa para buscar a su hermana y salir de ese lugar antes de que la noche empeorara.

Una vez dentro, el brazo de Hanabi es apresado por la mano grande de Kinshiki: — ¡Suéltame! —empieza a forcejear sin poder liberarse.

— ¡Oye, tú! —aparece el salvador sin seña de temor en el rostro— ¡Déjala! —los alaridos llaman la atención de los presentes y del anfitrión también. Konohamaru se aproxima y suelta a la chica, pero el grandulón lo toma de la camisa y lo tira por la ventana.

— ¡Konohamaru! —la pelea se lleva afuera de la casa y los curiosos, que aún estaban en sus cinco sentidos corren a mirar.

— Hinata. —la toma del hombro cuando la multitud de personas merma debido al pleito del cual no sabían— Yo quiero-

— Yo no te temía, porque no creía en los rumores sobre ti, pero —se suelta y da unos pasos atrás— veo que... —baja la mirada— No quiero que te acerques y... y me iré con mi hermana por mi cuenta. Gracias por todo, Uchiha-san. —el grito de la muchedumbre por la pelea la obliga a salir sin mirarlo y Sasuke vuelve a tomarla del hombro. Ella lo empuja y camina rápido a la entrada principal.

Una vez fuera de la casa, ella nota que Kinshiki está en el suelo y Hanabi ayuda a poner de pie a un muchacho castaño con el ojo morado— Veo que tu hermana es igual de salvaje que tú. —expresa cerca de ella el chico de cabello blanco. Ella aprieta el puño y dispuesta a golpearlo por ofender a su hermanita de aquella manera llega alguien más que escuchó al paliducho: — ¡A las chicas se las respeta, cretino! —lo toma por la camisa y le da un puñete en la nariz.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —sorprendida se acerca al chico que movía la mano luego del golpe dado— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí, no fue nada... —comenta con una mueca de dolor— No podía dejar que te ofendieran. —ella sonríe agradecida.

Sasuke vuelve a verlos juntos y aprieta los puños, se acerca al castaño, que aún no comprendía bien lo sucedido con su amada doncella y el gigantesco guardia del hijo del monje tendido en el suelo con un electrizante dolor en la entrepierna: — _Tú las llevas a casa._ —ambos chicos escuchan y notan al azabache subir a su camioneta y desaparecer en la carretera.

— ¡YA LÁRGUENSE TODOS-TTEBAYO! —grita el rubio y los intrusos se van gustosos de haber presenciado aquello. Tanto Hinata como Naruto se acercan a los chicos, incluso Udon preocupado por su amigo aporreado— Pensaba golpearte yo, pero con esto me conformo. —le da una mirada de odio y dolor a su amigo rubio.

— No creo que puedas ver el camino así. —dice Hanabi observándolo con lástima y aprecio— Nos vamos solas.

— ¡No! —exclama— No puedo dejar que regresen solas, podría ser peligroso.

— ¡Yo las llevo! —responde eufórico el chico de ojos azules— mientras tú te quedas a limpiar.

— ¡Oye! —responde molesta la castaña— ¿No ves que está herido?

— No, Hanabi-san, Naruto-niichan tiene razón. —la mira apenado— La fiesta la hice sin su permiso.

— ¿No es molestia, Naruto-kun?

— ¡Para nada, para nada!

— ¿A mí también me puedes llevar a casa? —pregunta Udon con vergüenza.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke está más distante de lo habitual y el aura que lo rodea es mucho más densa; nadie se acerca por temor a quedar atrapado y morir en sus manos... pero alguien no parece tomar la advertencia de su actual actitud.

— Sasuke-san —esa voz... No tenía ganas de toparse con ese sujeto tan temprano, pero no evita voltear. Expulsa aire con gracia al ver su ojo morado, lo que molesta un poco a Toneri, pero continúa— Necesito que hagas otro favor.

— Olvídalo.

— Tranquilo, te pagaré. —Sasuke se detiene por un momento— Necesito que le des una lección a quien me dejó así. —recuerda que el rubio, dueño de la casa donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta, fue quien lo dejó así. Voltea gustoso sin demostrarlo— Se llama Naruto Uzumaki y quiero que lo golpees un poco. —toma varios billetes y los extiende.

— No. —y vuelve a caminar rumbo al salón.

— 20.000 yenes. —pero el azabache sigue caminando— entonces 30.000

— Dije que no.

— Bien. —Toneri usa otra arma a su petición— Supongo que ese chico se saldrán con la suya. —los pasos cesaron.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Bueno, ese chico es conocido por acostarse con las muchachas ingenuas y luego dejarlas como un trapo. —da la vuelta y la mano de Sasuke lo detiene por el hombro— ¿No me digas que te preocupa?

— No, es sólo que tengo algo pendiente con él y tú debes saber dónde vive, o dónde encontrarlo.

— Bueno... Sí. Pero dijiste que no te importaba.

— Y no me importa. —arrancha el dinero de las manos y lo guarda en su pantalón— Dime su dirección. —Toneri sonríe gustoso de que haya caído en la trampa.

.

.

Hanabi y Konohamaru, junto a Udon, observan en la hora de almuerzo lo solitario que está el Uchiha; parece estar más pensativo y distante de lo usual— ¡Ahí está el zoquete que le faltó el respeto a mi hermana! —dispuesta a acercarse para darle una lección, ambos chicos la detienen de los brazos.

— ¿No crees que ya está sufriendo suficiente?

— ¿Sufriendo? —lo mira con detenimiento— ¿No escuchaste lo que le dijo en la fiesta de ayer? —se suelta molesta y arruga la frente.

— Sí, pero Udon también averiguó algo interesante sobre él. —el chico de lentes saca una libreta y aclara la garganta.

— Sasuke Uchiha: Ninguna novia conocida hasta la fecha. —sus lentes centellean con orgullo.

— ¿Y? —pregunta confundida.

— Según dicen los rumores y testigos de la fiesta, él se acercó a tu hermana cuando la vio con Naruto-niichan.

— Me estás diciendo que estaba... ¿celoso? —ambos muchachos levantan una ceja— Pero... es Sasuke Uchiha. —expresa con una mueca.

— Bueno... Supongo que él debe ser tímido como tu hermana. —responde dubitativo el castaño.

— Te equivocas, Konohamaru. —guarda la libreta— Sasuke Uchiha es, claramente, incapaz de demostrar sus emociones. Eso podría ser a pequeños traumas en la infancia.

— ¿Habrá pasado cuando desapareció ese año?

— ¡Alto, alto, alto! —calla a los muchachos— Están diciendo que los ayude a que ese... ¿ _ESE_ se reconcilie con mi hermana? —ambos mueven la cabeza de arriba a bajo— ¡Jamás!

— Él no es un mal tipo, Hanabi-san. —ruega un poco en su tono— Nosotros hemos hablado con él y no es como creen. ¡Incluso escuchaste cuando me dijo que las lleve a casa!

— ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

— Me aviso para que no se fueran solas. ¡Se preocupa por su bienestar!

— ¡Él es un idiota! —tuerce la boca con descontento y ella se cruza de brazos— Mejor preséntale a Naruto, él me agrada. —Konohamaru desvía la mirada y rasca su cabeza en la parte de atrás— _¿Qué?_

— Es que él... Él ya tiene pareja.

— Hanabi-san, —habla Udon— Konohamaru está así, porque Sasuke-san ayudó a que pudiera concretarse la cita. Por ello quiere ayudarlo. Se siente identificado. —le da un coscorrón en la cabeza y la chica sonríe de una manera malévola.

— Está bien, ayudaré. —levanta el dedo índice— Pero deberá pagar el precio.

.

.

— No. —decide no prestar atención y continúa caminando por los pasillos.

— Pero, es la...

— Ya dije que no. —el castaño se coloca delante para bloquea su camino y lo mira a los ojos; ni un atisbo de temor.

— Lastimaste a una señorita tan delicada como Hinata-san, es lo justo. ¿No importa lo que digan de ti?

— Nunca. —aprieta los puños y mira de un lugar a otro buscando refutar, pero sabía que la única manera es la franqueza.

— Hinata-san es una chica dulce y muy bonita, la perderás por tu orgullo. —Sasuke abre la boca para comentar, pero no se lo permite— Yo creo que se ven bien juntos, pero veo que es mejor que no esté con alguien como tú. De... ¡DEBERÍA QUEDARSE CON NARUTO! —antes de que lo mate, se evapora de su vista.

Las palabras que le expresó ese chiquillo provocaron que hirviera su sangre, cosa que no le había pasado antes; nunca. Camina al salón y al entrar nota la presencia de la callada chica que permanece con la mirada clavada en un libro diferente. Verla lo calma casi de inmediato. Chasquea la lengua y toma asiento en la última banca del salón realizando un poco de ruido y parece atraer un poco la atención de ella, pero no voltea.

.

.

Luego de pensarlo por más de un día completo se encuentra parado, frente al invernadero, mueve los dedos de manera incómoda y decide entrar de una vez por todas.

Llega la hora de receso del miércoles. Hinata siempre descansa bajo el cerezo del instituto, sentía que era un lugar de paz y tranquilidad en el cual podía residir y llevar su imaginación al límite con sus bellos textos románticos o de misterio con un toque de dulzura.

Ese día, como todos los anteriores, se sienta a la sombra del bello árbol para iniciar su lectura; gran cantidad de estudiantes caminan por el patio y sólo ellos presencian la locura del azabache.

Sus ojos se distraen por el sonido del alto parlante en el patio y a ella se acercan unas chicas con ramos de dalias*, rosadas y moradas, en las manos, mientras otras muchachas empiezan a lanzar pétalos de rosa blanca* sobre ella. Una voz profunda empieza a sonar por el altavoz y lleva la mirada a la parte central del campo de entrenamiento; esa voz era inconfundible.

Allí, en mitad del patio está el temido _Susan'o_ del Instituto, sujetando un micrófono y siendo observado por todos, la mirada penetrante característica de él se clava en su mente...

 _— Si no es a ti,_  
 _¿a quién le podría enseñar la flor del cerezo?_  
 _La única persona que entiende esta flor_  
 _es aquella persona que entiende al mismo tiempo_  
 _su forma, su aroma en el viento..._

Hinata queda anonadada al escuchar el poema de _Tomonori*_ salir de los labios del chico más rudo del lugar, sin un atisbo de nervios o vergüenza. Se levanta al notar que se acerca a ella con cada paso y palabra. Sasuke continúa con otro poema de Ariwara no Narihira*:

 _— Si en este mundo nunca  
hubieran existido las flores del cerezo,_  
 _la primavera me traería solo sentimientos de tranquilidad._

Delante de ella, apaga el micrófono y la mira fijamente.

— ¿Q-Qué es todo esto, Uchiha-san?

— ¿Qué crees tú? —Hinata baja la mirada y lo medita un poco: — U... ¿Una obra? —él sonríe ladino, rasca un poco su cabeza mientras pasa la mano por el cabello— Me comporté como un idiota.

— Entonces... —vuelve a mover sus pupilas lila de un lugar a otro sin saber qué responder ante el acto tan bello que muchos presenciaron segundos atrás. Él la sigue observando: — ¿Ya no me temes?

Ella le responde moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una sutil y cálida sonrisa.

A la lejanía, Konohamaru, Udon y Hanabi saltan de alegría.

.

.

Pasa una semana y, a pesar de no hablar en el salón, sí se reúnen en el receso para conversar. Incluso se los ha visto entrar a la biblioteca y al invernadero juntos.

— Vaya, nunca creí que mi hermana sonriera así. —expresa mientras camina con su compañero rumbo a los estacionamientos, bebiendo un refresco de uva.

— Yo no los conozco lo suficiente como para saber si han cambiado, pero puedo ver que se ven bien juntos.

— ¡Konohamaru! —expresa una voz a la lejanía.

— ¿Nii-chan? —ambos castaños se acercan— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Bueno, vine a ver a Hinata-chan, me pidió un favor. —ambos se miraron extrañados.

.

.

— La... lamento haber preguntado, Uchiha-san.

— Descuida. —responde— Nunca me importó la opinión de nadie que no sea mi hermano.

— ¿Cómo era?

— Un hermano mayor fabuloso. Amable, atento, educado... —suspira— Siempre quise ser como él, pero me dijo que estaba bien tal y como era. —caminan paso a paso uno al lado del otro— Su pérdida me cambió... —mira hacia el frente mientras ella lo observa de perfil mientras acomoda su bolso en el hombro— Si aún viviera y me viera así, lo decepcionaría.

— No lo creo. —ahora se invierten los papeles en las miradas— Yo creo que eres un buen chico, Uchiha-san.

Él suspira.

— ¿D-dije algo malo?

— Aún me temes. —ella parpadea y lo niega con la cabeza. Ambos se detienen en la entrada y la toma de los hombros— Entonces llámame por mi nombre.

— _Pero..._

— Hazlo. —ella desvía la mirada. Él la suelta y empieza a bajar los escalones de la entrada.

— _Eh... Pe-... Yo no..._ —le daba vergüenza llamar a un chico por el nombre, pero no quería que creyera que aún le temía— _Sa... Sa..._ ¡S-Sasuke-kun! —exclama desde la puerta con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas. Hinata permanece así hasta que siente una mano grande tomar la suya; abre los ojos de golpe.

— Vamos. —ella sonríe sin que él la note.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —se escucha una voz y ambos pelinegros llevan la mirada a un entusiasta rubio— ¡Qué gusto encontrarte!

La agradable sensación de tenerla cerca, desapareció al ver cómo la saluda con tanta confianza. Ella lo mira y responde con una sonrisa tan abierta y despreocupada— ¡Hola, Naruto-kun! —, pero más rabia le da saber que a ese tarado, conocido en la fiesta, lo saluda por el nombre, ¡nombre!. Luego de tanto tiempo juntos, acompañándola a eso lugares que ella disfruta –y el también aunque no lo admita–, logra que diga su nombre por primera vez y aparece este engendro para arruinarle todo.

Aprieta los puños y ensombrece su rostro.

— ¡Tengo lo que me...!

— ** _¡-!_**  
— ¡¿Sasuke-kun?!

Naruto cayó al suelo de un golpe en la mejilla y ella se aproxima para ayudarlo a poner de pie.

— ¡Maldito! —expresa limpiando su mejilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto-kun?

— Descuida, Hinata. —ella voltea hacia el azabache y sus perladas pupilas lo contemplan confundida y algo perdida.

— ¿Por qué... Sasuke-kun? —la toma del brazo y la aparte del rubio— _¡¿eh?!_

— Él es peligroso.

— ¡Oe, suéltala! —Naruto la ayuda a liberar— ¡No se trata a una dama así! —Sasuke lo toma de la camisa y acerca a su rostro: — Mira quien habla. —Hinata se acerca para separarlos, asustada y nerviosa— ¿De qué hablas, imbécil? —expresa el ojiazul con la cejas curvas y arrugadas; lo empuja para alejarse.

— Escuché que te acercas a las chicas sólo para acostarte con ellas. —la mirada fija entre ambos mientras un grupo grande los rodea; entre ellos aparece Toneri— Muchachas ingenuas que no se dan cuenta de tus intenciones.

El moreno vuelve a lanzar un golpe y Naruto lo esquiva, sólo para acetar en el estómago— ¡No! —Sasuke se lanza y lo sujeta por la cintura haciendo que caiga sobre la espalda— ¡Deténganse! —Sentado sobre él, Sasuke lanza otro par de puñetazos al rostro del rubio. Hinata se iba a acercar para separarlos, pero su hermana la detiene para que no vaya a resultar herida. De alguna manera, el chico de ojos azules se libera y lo empuja con las piernas, haciendo que el azabache golpee la cabeza contra un coche— ¡Sasuke-kun! —ambos se levantaron y, dispuestos a golpearse...

— ¡Suficiente!

Todos los presentes quedaron con los ojos muy abierto y con las mandíbulas en el suelo al ver como el rector pervertido del instituto aparece de la nada y aplica una llave doble que deja a ambos chicos con el rostro en el suelo. Camina hacia Sasuke— Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha... —suspira, luego mira al rubio— ¡¿Naruto?! —reacciona sorprendido.

— ¡Maldita sea, viejo! —se levanta y soba su nariz, al igual que el azabache— ¡Yo no empecé!

Cruza sus brazos y los mira con severa molestia cuando ambos adoptan una postura más cómoda— No los castigo sólo porque hoy tengo una cita con una bella señorita y no quiero hacerla esperar.

— ¡Yo no estudio aquí-dattebayo!

— ¡Conozco tu casa, Naruto! ¡No me obligues a contárselo a tu madre! —el rubio hace silencio.

Cuando el rector se marcha, los demás alumnos igual, para evitar problemas con el viejo. Que si bien era conocido como un sabio pervertido, claro está, puede lidiar con estudiantes problemáticos y no querían recibir esa ira de su parte.

Hinata se aproxima muy preocupada al notar los raspones y la sangre recorrer por sus frentes ante la paliza que ambos se dieron y recibieron del anciano lujurioso— ¡Hay que curarlos! —del bolso saca unos vendajes, alcohol y gasas.

— Eres muy precavida, Hinata-chan. —ella pensaba limpiar al rubio primero, pero la detiene— No. —y sonríe pícaramente— Si llego así donde Gaara, me consentirá. —Sasuke, adolorido y apoyado contra un árbol, mira confundido al chico rubio alejándose dando saltos de júbilo; Hinata lo nota.

— Gaara-san es la pareja de Naruto-kun. —los chicos de primer años la miran asombrada.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste nee-san?!

— ¡¿Lo sabías?! —expresa Konohamaru.

— ¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —le reclama Hanabi.

— ¡Te dije que tenía pareja!

— ¡Pero no sabía que era un hombre!

— ¿De qué hablas, Hinata? —el azabache ignora a los muchachos castaños.

— Gaara-san asiste los fines de semana al club de jardinería en el Invernadero, y... somos muy buenos amigos. Él me contó sobre Naruto-kun y cuando lo vi en la fiesta me sorprendí mucho al saber que Gaara-san también le hablaba de mí.

Hinata no le mentiría... nunca.

Entonces comprende que todo lo que le dijo ese paliducho era una farsa. Unos aplausos aparecen desde atrás y las miradas no tardan en ubicar al emisor del sonido— Muy bien, Sasuke-san. —expresa la voz de Toneri con un pequeña sonrisa— Tardó un poco, y por un momento creí que mi dinero se había despilfarrado, pero hoy pude ver que cumples con tu palabra.

— _¿Di... dinero?_ —Hinata queda pasmada y lleva sus ojos hacia Sasuke, quien arruga la frente al tenerlo delante— Sasuke-kun de... ¿de qué habla?

— ¿Acaso no te lo contó, Hinata-san? —regresa la mirada hacia el Uchiha— Oh, qué modales los míos. —realiza una pequeña reverencia hacia Sasuke— No te he agradecido por llevar a Hinata-san a la fiesta.

— _¡tsk!_ ¡Cierra la boca! —camina hacia el chico de cabello albino.

— Es cierto que por dinero haces hasta lo imposible. —la mira a Hinata con seriedad— Pagar para que lleves a Hinata-san y así hablar un poco con Hanabi-san fue sublime. Veo que cumples tu palabra, porque darle una paliza a ese gañan de Naruto por la cantidad que acordamos me dejó satisfecho.

— _¿Qué?_ —Hinata lleva las manos al pecho y da unos pasos lejos del Uchiha— Tú... tú... —sus ojos se cristalizan— ¿Tú me invitaste sólo porque... porque Toneri-san te pagó? —la mirada de decepción que le da destroza su pecho hasta volver polvo su corazón.

— Hinata yo... —eleva su mano, pero ella baja la mirada. Toma su bolso y empieza a correr— ¡Hinata! —Sasuke aprieta los puños y mira a Otsutsuki con odio— Debí suponerlo, después de todo eres una farsa como monje. —lo toma de la camisa.

— Golpearme no borrará lo que le hiciste. —sabiendo que todo fue su error al confiar, lo suelta y camina hacia su camioneta con su mente en blanco el corazón emitiendo punzadas que le impedían respirar.

Hanabi camina hacia le peliblanco con su rostro cubierto por su cabello: — ¿Hanabi-chan? —se coloca delante del paliducho y lo mira con indiferencia.

— Así que usaste a mi hermana para llegar a mí. —Toneri la observa indiferente.

— Fue una sugerencia de tu amigo. —mira a Udon; escondido tras Konohamaru.

— Quien le pagó a ese chico fuiste tú. —señala a Sasuke que desaparece en su vehículo a la distancia— Y no hay nada más preciado en esta vida que mi familia. —coloca las manos en cada hombro y lo golpea en la entrepierna con la rodilla— ¡Y nadie se mete con mi familia!

Hanabi voltea y camina hacia los chicos, que tienen el rostro azul— _Ha-Ha-Hanabi-ch-ch-chan, nosotros no... no..._ —se detiene a menos de un paso y cruza sus brazos: — Si quieres que te perdone, deberás hacer todo lo que te diga, _Ko-no-ha-ma-ru_. —su aura asesina derrite las piernas de ambos chicos, caen de rodillas diciendo que harán lo que sea con tal de no terminar como Toneri; inconsciente por el dolor.

.

.

Una vez en casa, Hiashi escucha la puerta sentado en el sofá— ¿Por qué llegan a esta...? ¿Hinata? —por primera vez en la vida, su hija mayor no le responde como acostumbra y la pasar a su habitación sin si quiera miralo— Hinata.

— Disculpa el retraso, padre. —comenta en la escalera dando la espalda— Hoy no me siento bien, lamento no poder preparar el almuerzo. —continúa su camino a la alcoba.

Unos diez minutos después llega Hanabi y su padre la recibe con una severa mirada y los brazos cruzados— ¿Qué sucedió, Hanabi? —la pequeña suspira y observa a su progenitor con un poco de tristeza: — La vida de una chica es complicada, papá. —camina hacia la escalera— Prepararé el almuerzo luego de cambiarme.

Hinata no bajó a comer y ya cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, Hanabi vuelve a tocar la puerta de su hermana— ¿Nee-san?

Luego de una cálida ducha y con el pijama puesto, permite que su pequeña hermana ingrese. Hanabi toma asiento a los pies de la cama y la observa por un momento, pero Hinata permanece sentada en silencio, abrazando su almohada— _¡agh!_ ¡Ya basta! —exclama harta de esperar respuesta— ¡No debes sentirte así por un idiota como el Uchiha.

— No es por eso, Hanabi-chan. —expresa con un poco de tristeza en su voz y sin hacer contacto visual— Esto es culpa mía.

— ¿Qué? —eso no se lo esperó— ¡Pero si tu fuiste la víctima! —los ojos de Hinata hacen contacto visual con delicadeza.

— Hay algo que no le he contado a nadie. —se baja de la cama y camina a la ventana, donde toma siento en un espacio donde hay peluches— Hace un año yo... yo tenía una amistad con Toneri-san. —la castaña parpadea incrédula— Nos llevábamos bien.

— Mentirosa...

— No, es cierto. —responde inquieta— Él me parecía un chico amable y atento, pero... —bajó la mirada y respiró profundo— Una tarde, me invitó al templo. No le dije a mi padre porque él me lo pidió... y yo confiaba en su palabra. —Hanabi escucha— Pero cuando estábamos allá, él... él... —sus ojos se tornaron sin brillo y la mirada perdida.

Hanabi contuvo la respiración y sus ojos no se cerraban— Él intentó... intentó... —cerró los ojos para calmarse y poder a su querida hermana a los ojos— Quiso aprovecharse de mí.

— Hina... ta.

— Descuida. —le sonríe— No pasó nada.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo contaste?! —arruga la frente— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

— ¡No, no es eso, Hanabi-chan! —reacciona rápido— Es sólo que... Bueno... —sus pupilas divagaron en la habitación por un momento— Padre me dijo que él no era una buena influencia y no quise hacer caso... Si le decía lo que pasó él... se hubiera decepcionado de mí. —Hanabi golpeó la cama con los puños cerrados.

— ¡Haré que pague! —por su mente cruza una idea— ¡Por eso se acercó a mí, ¿verdad?!

— Nunca dejaría que nada te pasara. —Hanabi entristece.

— Pero, si me lo hubieras dicho...

— No me habrías creído. —la peliazul suspira— Tú pensabas que él no me agradaba desde el comienzo y si te decía lo que pasó habrías pensado que era una mentira. —Hanabi se levanta de golpe, con la frente arrugada y respirando con dificultad.

— ¡Haré que pague por lo que te hizo, nee-san!

— ¡NO! —levanta la voz y se aproxima a su hermanita para sujetarla por los hombros— Él es hijo del monje... Nadie creerá. —la suelta lentamente— _Además, eso sucedió hace ya mucho..._ —la castaña detiene su ira y la abraza con fuerza— Sólo prométeme que ya no te acercarás a él. —la chica asiente con su rostro sumergido en el pecho de su hermana.

— Pero, nee-san. —aparta sin dejar de rodearla con los brazos— ¿Qué tiene que ver Toneri con lo que te hizo Sasuke?

— Después de que pasó aquello en el templo, prometí dos cosas. —la mira a Hanabi con ternura y melancolía al mencionar las razones— La primera era cuidarte de él y la segunda... no volver a confiar en nadie.

Hanabi permanece pensativa ante las palabras de su hermana. Siempre que le advertía sobre el paliducho, su mirada se endurecía y demostraba rechazo, pero cuando se refería al Uchiha no demostraba lo mismo; su rostro se torna melancólico.

.

.

Pasan un par de días y Hinata visita el Invernadero; como de costumbre. Unos ojos curiosos la observan a la distancia sin que ella pueda darse cuenta.

.

.

Una semana parecía un año por día. El tiempo transcurre lento desde lo que pasó en el estacionamiento y de su mente no desaparece la cara de decepción de la chica; con la que no ha cruzado palabras desde el incidente. Vaya al lugar que vaya, tome las cervezas que tome, ella no deja de verlo igual.

.

.

Un hermoso sábado y la peliazul se encuentra en el patio de su casa, leyendo como de costumbre. El día estaba precioso y la voz de su padre la saca de ese bello paraje de selva tropical y grandes bestias: —Hinata. —cierra el libro y lleva la mirada hacia su progenitor.

— ¿Necesita algo, padre?

— Necesitamos hablar sobre la carta de Stanford. —ella se acomoda en la silla y su padre se sienta en la de alado.

— Si... si no te parece, puedo aplicar a la que me pidas. —Hiashi suspira.

— ¿Cuando es el viaje? —parpadea confundida— Necesito saber la fecha para realizar la despedida y demás temas.

— No... No comprendo.

— Hija. —la mira directo a los ojos— Tu madre, que en paz descanse, nos dejó cuando tu hermana tenía unos pocos meses de vida. Como padre viudo es difícil saber cómo reaccionar ante su crecimiento y puede que haya sido demasiado sobre-protector con ustedes, pero era por no saber cómo lidiar con ciertas cosas sin tener un modelo femenino al cual puedan seguir.

Hinata lo observa con ojos vidriosos.

— Me cuesta verlas crecer, sabiendo que se pueden valer por sí mismas con el paso de los años. Pero también aprendí en este tiempo que debe crecer y apoyarlas, aunque eso implique no tenerlas a mi lado.

— Padre...

— Por eso necesito saber cuando hacer la reunión de despedida. —Hinata lo abraza con lágrimas en sus ojos y su padre, con lentitud recibe y entrega el mismo afecto— Eres a quien más me cuesta ver crecer, porque eres quien más se parece a tu madre.

— Gracias... _pa..._ _papá..._

Hanabi sonríe de atrás de la puerta del jardín.

.

.

— La semana pasada vimos uno de los personajes literarios más reconocidos en el mundo por lo trascendental de sus obras... ¡WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE! —el público al que se dirige no parece contagiarse de su entusiasmo por la literatura. Camina hacia la pizarra y escribe "TAREA"— Como ya había expuesto, este hombre que pasó a la eternidad por sus obras, no fue bien reconocido como poeta hasta que dejó el mundo... —deja de hablar por unos segundos— ¿Quién pasará al podio para expresar la tarea sobre su poema inédito sobre la fierecilla domada de nuestro ilustre Wil-?

El sonido de los parlantes retumba en el salón y antes de que las palabras salieran a relucir, Sasuke se para del puesto y toma por el brazo a Hinata; perpleja ante el acto se queda sin palabras y deja que la lleve sin oponerse.

— Todos los alumnos presentarse en el auditorio. —exclama una voz conocida para ella. Sonido de estática y un poco de riña antes de escuchar otra voz de otro conocido— ¡Más te vale ya estar allí, teme!

El pasillo se llena de estudiantes, pero ambos jóvenes siente un vacío en al cual sólo los dos sienten ese silencio entre tantas voces.

Llegan al lugar y la suelta. Su hermana, Naruto y los otros chicos estaba allí; esperando con una sonrisa— ¿Q-qué están pasando, Hanabi-chan?

— ¡Tú confía, nee-chan! —sonríe enérgica mientras se acerca y le cubre los ojos con una venda— ¡Confía!

Konohamaru, Udon y Naruto ingresan al lugar y en menos de cinco minutos el silencio sepulcral de los pasillos en hora clase vuelve a reinar en el ambiente. Escucha la puerta y la voz de su amigo rubio le indica a Hanabi que ayude a ingresar a Hinata; esta es guiada por la mano de su adorada hermana. No puede evitar llevar la mano a su rostro, pero la detiene y prosiguen con el camino señalado.

Se escuchan murmullos y muchos _"shhh"_ dispersos por el lugar una vez dentro. Su nariz es invadida por el aroma característico de las flores que tanto aprecia— ¿Hanabi-chan? —su pie golpea contra algo: —Son escalones, nee-san. —empieza a subir con cuidado. Siente algo extraño en su pecho.

De pronto el sonido de un micrófono y Hanabi se aparta— ¡Hanabi-chan! —expresa asustada y se quita la venda.

Parpadea anonadada.

El sitio está lleno de personas; sus conocidos en primera fila. Incluso los maestros están allí con una sonrisa y alardeos. Sus manos empiezan a sudar, el corazón palpita como un tren descontrolado y cubre su rostro con las manos.

Alguien aclara la garganta a su derecha y mira por impulso... — ¿Sasuke... kun? —limita a murmurar y entonces nota lo florido del lugar. Arreglos por doquier. El azabache camina hacia ella y sujeta su mano. No parece nervioso, pero sí muy incómodo. Aproxima el micrófono y la mira a los ojos...

 _— "Odio tus ojos y esa mirada gentil,_  
 _Odio esa actitud ingenua y que te preocupes por mí,_  
 _Odio que sonrojes frente a otro y que sonrías también._  
 _Detesto esto en mi pecho, que me pone contento._  
 _Odio que tengas razón y que me hagas feliz,_  
 _Odio hacerte sufrir y odio hacerte llorar,_  
 _Odio llamar a tu casa y que no respondas tú,_

 _Pero más odio no poder odiar, aunque seas tan rara, ni si quiera así, te voy a dejar de amar*._

— _Gracias por la ayuda, viejo pervertido._ —murmura Naruto, sentado al lado de Jiraiya: — _¡No me llames así! —_ El docente de literatura, junto a otro maestro, expresa orgulloso— _¡Esa es la tarea que envié!_ —El público está sin palabras al notar que el chico más rudo del colegio llegó a ese punto por una chica, y no cualquier chica, sino la más rara de todas: la mayor de las Hyuga.

— _¿Tu crees que con eso tu hermana lo perdone?_ —expone Konohamaru a la chica de cabello corto: — _Lo que necesita es volver a confiar en él. Me duele verla tan deprimida desde ese día..._ —golpea la manos contra su puño y mira de perfil al peliblanco, unas filas más atrás— _(Pero no dejaré las cosas así.)_

— ¿Hinata?

Él menciona su nombre, pero ella no responde y su mirada permanece perdida en la distancia a la altura de su pecho; que es hasta donde marca su estatura. No parece estar consiente de que todo lo que allí está, fue planeado por varias semanas. Con ayuda de muchas personas a las que Hanabi y Sasuke, personalmente, contactaron para que su disculpa no fuera una mera tarjeta de supermercado.

Había cometido un error, claro, y la castaña no dejaría que se acercara a su hermana luego de haberla hecho sentir así de mal. Su esclavo la ayudó sin pestañear.

— _¡tsk!_ —deja caer el micrófono al suelo, coloca las manos sobre sus pequeños y delgados hombros. Se acerca sin avisar y la abraza en aquella tarima. Esperando que su acelerado corazón mostrara lo inquieto y desesperado de la situación. Expresar que un minuto más lejos de ella sería una tortura constante.

Ella empieza a parpadear, su cara se vuelve roja; los aplausos del público llega a sus oídos junto a muchos sonidos de alegría por la pareja. Sasuke se aparta... está tan cerca... ¡demasiado cerca!

¡¿Acaso la va a besar?!

— _**¡-!**_ —su mente no lo soporta más y se desmaya ante todo el universo estudiantil.

.

.

Abre lo ojos con cuidado ante la luz de la ventana— ¡Ya despertó! —exclama alguien.

— Cállate, tarado.

— ¡Oblígame, idiota!

— ¡Suficiente, par de cabezas huecas!

— Hanabi-chan~ —se escucha la puerta abrir.

— Nii-chan, Jiraiya-sensei te busca.

— ¡Konohamaru, espérame!

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse, y ella empieza a tomar asiento con cuidado.

— ¿Estás bien? —ese tono profundo lo reconocería donde fuera.

— _Sa..._ —guarda silencio y baja la mirada. Él suspira.

— Te amo. —al escuchar esas palabras su pecho empieza a saltar— Te amo. —eleva la mirada— No quiero que seas de nadie más.

— _Yo... Yo..._

— Fui un imbécil... —se acerca a la camilla de la enfermería.

El silencio reina por unos minutos y Sasuke se levanta con rumbo a la puerta luego no escuchar respuesta.

— _Sa..._ —aprieta los labios y arruga la sábana con sus manos— _... su..._ —se aleja y cada paso comprime su pecho haciendo que le cueste respirar— _... ke..._

Conocido como "Susan'no" por ser frío como el mar y distante para todos... Tantos rumores sobre su oscura vida... Un chico rudo y algo tosco... ¿Llegó a tal extremo por su perdón? Ella no quería confiar, pero su corazón grita por estar a su lado y no volver a separarse.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Se detiene con la mano en la puerta y cuando su cuerpo está volteado por completo, unos brazos rodean su cuello y sus delicados labios están en contacto con los suyos; los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza. Las mejillas rojas.

Se aparta y baja la mirada sin querer mirarlo.

— Yo... yo no sé porqué... Cuando estas cerca mi corazón... —lleva las manos frente a su pecho— palpita muy rápido y no... no lo puedo controlar... Yo... y-yo... —coloca su mano en el hombro y una corriente cálida recorre su cuerpo, mantiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza— Sasuke-kun yo... ya también te a-!

Sujeta su barbilla y sin esperar a que termine, se aproxima a su cara y la besa con calidez. Sus ojos permaneces abiertos. Un tacto tan dulce y gentil. Como el trato que demuestra siempre que nadie está cerca. Se aparta con cuidado y sonríe con picardía: — Pareces un tomate.

— **_¡-!_** —cubre sus rostro con las manos y él la abraza— _Gracias... Hinata._

.

.

Ambos permanecen en la enfermería hasta que las clases terminan. Un grupo de personas estás rodeando a alguien y notan a Hanabi saliendo con una sonrisa. Hinata se acerca— ¿Hanabi-chan?

— ¡Nee-san! —mira al azabache detrás de ella y le guiña el ojo— Nii-san —Hinata sonroja por su imprudencia y Sasuke la ignora.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —evadiendo la incomodidad.

— Ya me encargué de todo, nee-chan. —coloca el dedo índice delante de su boca y sonríe. Ambos morenos se acercan al lugar. Observa a Toneri siendo arrestado por los policías. Konohamaru y Udon llegan donde las chicas y la castaña lo explica— Resulta que Udon-kun es muy bueno para hackear las redes y descubrió que Toneri no era quien creíamos.

Ambos chicos de tercero se miran el uno al otro.

— Solo diré que pasará en la cárcel por TODO lo que hizo. —abraza a su hermana y comprende que aquella pequeña chica no necesita más de alguien que la proteja. Hanabi se aparta y toma a Konohamaru por la camisa— ¡Vamos, debes limpiar el jardín! —Udon lo mira con una gota gigantesca al notar aquella estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué lo trata así, Udon-kun?

— Una larga historia, Hinata-san. —y la mira incómodo, ella responde con una sonrisa y él sonroja al notar que la hermana de Hanabi es alguien amable y bonita; sus mejillas colorean ante ella y detrás aparece Sasuke con una densa capa oscura que parece ennegrecer el ambiente.

Udon se pone azul y se aleja sin despedirse— ¿Udon-kun? —Sasuke la toma de la mano y camina lejos de todo barullo— ¿Dónde vamos?

— Biblioteca.

— _¿eh?_

— Me ayudarás a obtener mejores calificaciones para la Universidad. —ella parpadea sin comprender— Tu hermana me dijo que irás a Estados Unidos. —se detienen— No impediré que vayas y tampoco pienso quedarme. —vuelve a tirar de ella rumbo al lugar antes mencionado.

Sus manos sudan, sus corazones palpitan ante el tacto y ambos sonríen a su manera al tenerse uno al lado del otro.

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_

Él se detiene.

— **_¡-!_**

Voltea.

... y la besa.

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

•

 **~ FIN ~**

•

• ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ • ○ •

* * *

 _ ***Hen'nata:**_ _Es una mezcla de su nombre con la palabra "hen'na" que significa "rara".  
_ _ ***Susano'o:**_ _Dios japones del Mar y las Batallas. Un ser divino brutal y comprensivo cuando debe serlo.  
 ***Dalias Rosadas** (intentaré hacerte feliz). **Moradas** (Mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece día a d_ _ía)  
_ _ ***Rosas bancas:** Mis sentimientos por ti son puros.  
_ _ ***Tomonori**_ _(poeta)_ _ **:**_ _Poema escrito al cortar una flor y mandársela a alguien.  
_ _ ***Ariwara no Narihira**_ _(poeta)_ _ **:**_ _Poema escrito al ver una flor sobre la residencia de Nagisa.  
_ _ ***Vega y Shakespeare:** La información es real, verificada y proporcionada por nuestro amado salvador: Internet.  
 ***Poema:** Es de mi autoría. ¿Les gustó? :D No se imaginan cuantas canas me sacó. D:_

* * *

 _ **Da-chan:**_ _¡Qué tal, chicas!_

 _No me gustan los rodeos... Niñas, niños, temo decirles que no publicaré nada en este mes. :'( Tengo una emergencia en casa y esto me quita por completo el tiempo que dedico a los fics :'( Créanme que me apena mucho decirles esto, pero es algo que está fuera de mi alcance. Les juro que al iniciar Mayo les daré un capítulo en las tres series que tengo activas, pero antes del tiempo que digo no puedo. Incluso a mí me duele no poder escribir... *melancólica*_

 _Punto a parte._

 _Este fic fue un pedido de_ _ **FRAN.S**_ _(una de mis fieles lectoras) y espero que le guste. ;D Perdona si tardé (como dos o tres meses?) pero cumplí. ¡Qué es lo que cuenta! :D ¡JODER, LO HICE! :'D_

 _Es extraño... No fue hasta que terminé el fic que me di cuenta. En realidad quien es la "Fierecilla Domada" es Sasuke, no Hinata... xD Es raro, no. Porque les queda el papel. ¡Me fascinó escribir esto! ¡Gracias por la idea, Fran.s. ;D_

* * *

 _ **IMPORTANTE:**_ _Chicas, chicos... Si les agrada la manera en la que escribo, pueden dejar un review en esta historia (un MP en FF o mensaje por face –revisar perfil–) indicando un tema y la pareja. Es decir,_ _ **mi seguidora**_ _–ya mencionada– me pidió que escriba una adaptación de esta película con Hinata y Sasuke como protagonistas. Ustedes también pueden pedir algo, si quieren (ojo! que sea una historia que no pase de un two-shoot; osea que tenga final). Pero les digo, puede que tome tiempo el recibir su pedido. :) ¿No cierto, Fran.s? xD ... :'v_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :)**_  
 _¿Me regalan un Reviews para este fic?_


End file.
